Self Lovin'
by Krinos
Summary: A misdirected spell from Yoshiko turns out to have unexpected, uh, benefits. Smut.


**Just so we're clear, this entire piece was written in a single night, with nothing but Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" playing in the background. That should tell you enough about this fic before you even read it.**

* * *

Yoshiko wouldn't call herself an incompetent witch, by any means, but she couldn't help but feel intimidated as she flipped through the thin tome she'd managed to sneak out of the Library. Her classes were simply too easy for her; she'd honed all her self-created spells to perfection; it was time for some new inspiration.

But some of these spells were like, _really_ complicated; and even if she _did_ know how to cast them, she simply didn't have the mana capacity to actually do so.

"Who even _cares_ about being able to erect a golden statue of yourself?" Wait, actually, now that she'd said it out loud, that actually sounded kind of cool. Not that it mattered - it'd be years, if not decades, before she'd have the mana to cast this.

She absentmindedly thumbed through page after page, until one caught her eye.

" _The Cloning Conjuration,_ " she read out, " _This spell allows its caster to create a clone of an object out of thin air. Forewarned:_ _ **absolute**_ _concentration is required to cast this!"_

Well, that was always Yoshiko's forte. And it wasn't too mana intensive, either! Her eyes scanned over the incantations, memorizing them instantly.

Yoshiko grabbed an old notebook off her shelf, laying it down on the table before closing her eyes. She'd done this a thousand times before: she emptied her mind, allowed the incantations to form images in her head, felt her mana rush within her, channeled it right out her left hand -

At least, she almost did, before a stray leaf blown in from a stray gust of wind happened to travel directly through her barely-open window and onto her face, and maybe even that wouldn't have mattered if Yoshiko didn't instinctively brush it away with her left hand -

Yoshiko's vision blurred as she fell out of her chair, but she gasped as a pair of lithe arms wrapped around her at the last second, pulling her back up.

"Careful, there." A deep, slightly-too-familiar sounded from beside her.

Steadying herself, she turned around to take a good look and thank…

 _Herself!?_

There was no mistaking it - the girl that stood in front of her was none other than Yoshiko Tsushima.

"W-Who are you?"

The other girl - _herself,_ she supposed - raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You casted _The_ _Cloning Conjuration_ on _yourself;_ what, exactly, did you think would happen?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah, of course, right. You're me. Right." It was indescribably strange, explaining herself to.. herself, " Well, I'm sorry, but this is starting to get _really_ creepy, so, uh…" Yoshiko waved her hand, trying to send out a wave of dispelling magic.

But nothing came.

Across from her, her clone sighed almost exasperatedly, "You're out of mana, my little demon."

"What?" She asked in disbelief, "B-But the book! I should have more than enough reserves to - "

"Right, to clone an object, sure, but you cloned an entire person."

God, was she _always_ this sarcastic? "And what's with this 'little demon' stuff? I'm _you_ , we can't be each other's 'little demon' or anything."

"I think you misunderstand," her clone stepped dangerously close to herself, her right hand coming up to rest behind Yoshiko's neck as she leaned in until their noses were practically touching and Yoshiko could _taste_ the peppermint chocolate she'd been eating, "You _are_ my little demon, my dear Yoshiko."

She could _almost_ taste the peppermint chocolate… until she did, when their lips met and she felt her clone push aggressively against her, and _wow_ was that her own tongue she was feeling against her lips because she did not realise she was so smooth and she couldn't help but moan slightly -

Her clone pulled back. "Call me Yohane," the other girl instructed, in _her own_ deep fallen angel voice.

"Y-Yohane." Yoshiko struggled to get the words out, the name feeling surprisingly foreign when she was using it to refer to someone else, but the heat in her stomach that bloomed from doing so left her caring little about such things.

" _Good girl,"_ her clon- Yohane purred, before their lips met again, Yohane going straight for the kill as her tongue slid against Yoshiko's lips, eliciting sounds Yoshiko didn't even know she was capable of making; nevertheless, she reciprocated eagerly, her own tongue sliding against Yohane's.

"This doesn't - " Yoshiko managed to pull away, more for oxygen than anything else, "This doesn't even make sense. You're just supposed to be me, not some insanely horny, self-loving version of me."

"Maybe you screwed up the spell," Yohane shrugged, her right index finger now tracing small circles on Yoshiko's collarbone, "Do you want to stop?"

"Gods above, _no._ " That was all the confirmation Yohane needed, as she pulled Yoshiko up as they moved, in near perfect sync, onto her - their - bed.

Yohane collapsed on top of Yoshiko, and this time her lips went for Yoshiko's now-exposed neck, kissing and biting and sucking at anywhere she could reach as Yoshiko simply squirmed wildly under her, growing wetter by the second.

Yohane paused, her mouth moving now to Yoshiko's earlobe to bite softly at it, " _I'm_ _literally_ _you_ , remember? I know exactly what you like, and where you like it," she heard Yohane whisper huskily into her ear, and _goddamn_ , she didn't care if she was being the world's biggest narcissist right now, but her own voice was _fucking hot_.

Yohane slid a hand under Yoshiko's body, unzipping her skirt and throwing it aside with a fluidity granted by routine, and began running a finger down her folds; Yoshiko instinctively spread her legs as she whimpered, her hips raising up to try and press harder against the finger, but Yohane simply pulled it back, maintaining her touch teasingly light.

"Tell me what you want," Yohane commanded, between small love bites at her collarbone, each one sending an enticing warmth down from her head to her crotch. Her touch felt so fleeting, so teasing, the light pressure through the cotton driving Yoshiko crazy.

She was simply too far gone, her pride being thrown away entirely under Yohane's touch - "P-Please, fuck me, Yohane."

Yohane hooked a finger under the waistband of her panties and pulled the offending material off, Yoshiko's legs automatically moving as well to kick the black fabric off of her as fast as humanly possible. "Well, since you asked so nicely," Yohane smirked, before lowering her head towards Yoshiko's thighs.

Yoshiko's felt herself melt the instant Yohane's tongue came down on her core, the other girl already hard at work at driving Yoshiko crazy; her mouth eagerly moving against her entrance as Yohane lapped greedily at her juices. Yoshiko reached a hand down to touch at her clit, but Yohane beat her to it, a slender finger already tracing rapid patterns across the little nub.

Yoshiko cried out in pleasure: "Yo-Yohane! Don't stop!" She looked down at Yohane, whose intense red eyes - identical to hers, of course - still somehow made her blush furiously. Yohane said nothing, her tongue preoccupied with making quick, forceful strokes against Yoshiko's heat.

Yohane's ministrations, coupled with just _the taboo_ of it all, brought Yoshiko to orgasm quickly, the witch crying out as she felt warmth explode across her body; in her lust-clouded haze, she barely registered Yohane's encouraging words, or how her legs locked around Yohane's neck, trapping the other girl's head in place as she rode out her high.

It was a few moments before she came to again, her eyes opening only to find Yohane had wormed her way out of the death grip, her mouth back to sucking on Yoshiko's neck as she slid two fingers into Yoshiko's slick entrance. Already, the other girl had started up a frantic pace, her fingers steadily pumping in and out of Yoshiko.

"Y-Yohane, Yohane, Yohane…" Yoshiko whimpered, unable to do anything but lay there as Yohane bit at already bruising skin, her fingers working at her to bring her to another climax; her body felt so feverishly hot against Yohane's, the pain from her neck only serving to enhance her pleasure.

"Come for me," Yohane murmured, "come for me, _Yocchan_."

Ah, fuck, now Yohane was even using her longtime crush against her!? It was terrible, _shameful_ , even, but the nickname itself - and more so the images it conjured of her best friend in lewd positions - lit another fire within Yoshiko, her hips driving up automatically to meet Yohane's fingers in a steady rhythm. Yohane smirked, her thumb moving to trace delicate patterns on Yoshiko's clit, and that was all it took; within seconds, Yoshiko screamed out as her arms wrapped around Yohane, seeing stars as she came for the second time that afternoon.

In the throes of her climax, Yoshiko felt mana slip out of her fingers, and Yohane suddenly disintegrated into sparkles of blue light, Yoshiko's arms collapsing in on themselves and forming a sort of self-hug as she gently lowered her now sore hips back onto the mattress. She sighed, her mind still a haze of pleasure and a _very_ strong sense of oh-god-what-did-I-just-do.

There was a knock at the door.

Before Yoshiko had any time to react, the door opened, and a mop of orange hair barged into her room: "Yoshiko! I heard screaming in here; are you okay - "

This was how Takami Chika found Tsushima Yoshiko - panting on her bed, naked from the waist down, and arms wrapped around herself with half lidded eyes and trying to stammer something out.

"...Right, you seem to be having a fun time, then," and with that, Chika left her room as abruptly as she'd come in, and wisely resolved to enter her friends' rooms with more discretion next time.

Yoshiko groaned, the afterglow making it difficult to feel embarrassed with being caught in the slightest - on the contrary, the navy-haired witch was busy wondering just how often she could afford to spend all her mana reserves.

* * *

 **Dedicated to Belphegor_Xin, or rather some tumblr anon, who gave me this terrible, terrible idea. TIL writing smut is really hard. Also - and more importantly - if anyone asks, I never wrote this.**


End file.
